Once in a lifetime chances
by Lavender3021
Summary: A girl named Dylan wins a contest and gets to work on set of Jessie. What happens when she suddenly takes an interest in a particular cast member?
1. Once in a lifetime chances

Nobody ever does Cameron Boyce fan fictions, which is ridiculous! Anyways, this fanfic is about a regular 13 year old who moves to New York( I'm not sure where they film Jessie, so I just said that they filmed in New York), enters a contest where you get to meet the cast of Jessie, star in an episode and help out with Hair and Make-up for the rest of the show, what happens when she wins and suddenly is friends with the actors and actresses of Jessie? What happens when she falls hard for someone in particular? On with the story! :)

Chapter 1: Once in a lifetime chances

Dylan's POV

"Dylan! Come down, I know your upset for moving, but you don't have to stay in your room all day on your laptop!" I hear my mom yell

Okay, so here's the sich, my family and I moved a couple of weeks ago. I got upset because my only friends were in Denver! The upside to living in New York? Movie stars, actors, actresses, singers, surfers, all of which I can apply for if I ever need a job.

Sighing, I looked at the screen ahead. _Bing!_ Yay! New email! I open it up and immediately jump off my bed and through my door with my laptop in my arms. I run downstairs and sit on a chair next to the counter. "You guys want to know what I'll be doing for a couple years as a job?" I ask my family, my mother, my step-father, my sister, and half-brother

They all look up from their lunches, confused to the Max. "Listen to this" I tell them and they nod

_"Dear Dylan, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have won the Jessie contest. We expect you to be at the studio by 3:30 on weekdays, 7:00 every morning on weekends, be ready for the cast and to help with the appearance of our stars. You will be starring in an episode, we decided to let you choose which one and who you wish to be. We are also pleased to tell you that you will be receiving $50 per day, we expect you to use it wisely. Down below, we have the studio address, cast e-mails, a map of the studio, and a schedule. _

_Sincerely, _

_The producers of Jessie"_ I say, earning a squeal from Emily and a high-five from Matthew as he went to put his dishes in the sink

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear" Mom says, clapping her hands together

"As long as you have fun" Step-dad says

"OMG, I should e-mail them back" I say, already writing a reply

_Dear producers of Jessie, _

_Thank-you for the opportunity of being involved in your show, it is a great honour. I usually wake up at 6:00 every day for an hour run, so I will be at the studio by 7:00, awake and ready. I am ecstatic that you will be allowing me the choices of the episode and the person. I promise to use the money wisely! Again, thank-you for this fantastic opportunity!_

_Sincerely, _

_Dylan Tombman_

As I finished, I sighed, spell-checked, then pressed send. "I'm just going to go over everything" I say, grabbing my laptop and walking upstairs

I walk to my room and check the time. 5:00. Oh no! I sign in online and check to see if everyone is still there. I fix my hair and click my class list.

"Hey girl!" Jazz says

"What's it like in New York?" Becky asks

"Did you see the statue of liberty yet?" My teacher, Ms. Deery, asks

"Have a chilli dog from the streets yet?" Devon asks

"Guys calm down!" I yell as I'm bombarded with questions

"I won a contest and I'm going to be spending a whole lot of time with the cast of _Jessie_, isn't it cool?" I ask

I'm answered with many levels of enthusiasm. I laugh, which is extremely rare in my case. They all start looking puzzled. "Got to go, I need to go over my schedule and things, I'll call tomorrow after my new job" I say, earning either a "later" or a "See ya" or in Ms. Deery's case, a "have fun with the homework"

I sign off and start checking out my things. After I'm done, I get dressed for bed, since I get up at 6:00. I turn off my laptop and climb into bed, excitement oozing out of my pores. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep, dreaming of different ways of meeting and becoming friends with the cast.


	2. Meeting Cameron Boyce

Chapter 2: Meeting the cast

I woke up and yawned. Looking over at my clock, I see that it's only 5:00. Oh well, not like I can go back to sleep now. I jump into the shower and wash up. When I'm done, I drape a towel over my petite figure. Without drying my hair, I braid it. I pick out a simple yet professional outfit and put it on. I run downstairs and get myself some Cheerios. I devour them and dash back upstairs to grab my things. I get my laptop, purse, and get the rest of me ready.

"Hey mum" I say as she enters the kitchen, wearing her nightrobe

"Hello, Dylan" She replies groggily

"Can you drive me, mum?" I ask

"Sure, hun" She says, taking a sip of her tea

"Ok, can you, like, drive me in a couple of minutes?" I ask

"I'll go get dressed" She says, leaving with her cup in her hand

Looking through my bag, I grab an apple and take a bite. All of a sudden, my apple's gone. I glance up and see Matthew, eating the apple. "Give it back" I warn him

"Nah, it's too good" He replies, taking another bite

"Screw you" I say, grabbing another apple from the counter

"Loves ya too, lil sis" He says, walking out and upstairs

"Okay sweetie, let's go" Mum says, grabbing her keys and opening the front door

I shove on a pair of high-heeled boots and grab my house key and phone. "Alright, let's go" I say, biting my final bite of my apple

Jumping in the car, I shove my key and phone in my messenger bag. I show mum my directions and she drives to the studio. "OK, bye mum, I can figure out the rest" I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek and opening the car door

"Bye sweetie, have a nice day" She yells before I shut the door

I walk over to the guard and say, "Hi I'm Dylan Tombman, I'm supposed to be working on set of Jessie"

Holding out my hand, he takes it. "Hello, Dylan, I'll get someone from set to get you, one second" He says

"Oh, never mind, there's Cameron, I'll get him to show you around before they start actually taping" He says, pointing to a limo

_Cameron? Cameron. Cameron! He's the one who plays Luke! _I think to myself. I look in the direction that he's pointing and sure enough, the Cameron Boyce steps out of the limo. He smiles and waves, walking towards us. I smile, knowing I have to show a happy version of me. When he's close, he asks, "Hey, your Dylan, right?"

"Yup, that's me, let me guess, sunglasses, high tops, leather jacket, your Cameron!" I answer

"Yeah, your funny" He says

"Don't forget sarcastic!" I add cheerily

Then the guard interrupts, "Cameron, can you show Dylan the set before taping?" He asks

"Yeah, sure" He answers, smiling

"Thanks, I'm most likely going to get lost in a place like this" I joke and he laughs

"C'mon, there's going to be a lot of things to show you" He says, walking to the gates

The guard lets us through and hands me a key. "You can paint it if you want, it's for the front gates when I'm not here, just flash this baby and you'll get in" He says

"Oh, thanks, I might need this later" I say, putting the key in my bag

"Your welcome!" He replies as we walk towards a building

"One second, I'm probably one of the first as usual" Cameron says, opening the door

"Yeah, I'm the first" He concludes

"Cool, so, you going to show me around or what?" I ask

"Sure" He replies, grabbing a random key off the wall before closing the door

"Here, you can drive, wait, I can trust you not to ram into a building, right?" He asks, flashing the key in front of my face

"Nope, I'll be bumping into everything, wait, I am driving a bumper car, right?" I ask in a serious tone

He just looks at me then we both crack up laughing. That's basically how we spent that morning, cracking jokes and having fun on our tour. I'm really hoping everyone else will be this nice.


End file.
